1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc case used to store media discs, such as compact discs, so-called CD singles, digital versatile discs, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a disc case that is conventionally used to store a media disc such as a compact disc, upper and lower plastic cases are swingably coupled to each other by means of hinge pivots, in general. A circular boss (center boss) is formed in the center of the lower case of the conventional disc case of this type. The disc is held in a manner such that its recording surface is floating as its center hole is fitted on the center boss.
Disc cases that are used to store discs containing musical pieces, literature, etc. require peculiar, beautiful designs that distinguish those disc contents from others. If the center boss is formed on the base plate, as in the conventional disc case, however, it inevitably restricts the case design.
Possibly, a flat base plate without a center boss may be used for the purpose. In this case, however, a protective sheet such as a nonwoven fabric must be used to protect the recording surface of a disc. Thus, the number of indispensable components increases, and besides, the protective sheet spoils the beautiful appearance of the expressly designed base plate.
A proposed example of a disc case without a center boss is formed having an opening in a side face of its tray. A disc can be loaded into and unloaded from this disc case through the opening in the lateral direction of the tray. Conventional automatic disc loaders are designed so that they can insert the disc into the tray that is held horizontal from above the tray (in the thickness direction of the tray). Thus, the existing automatic disc loaders cannot be applied to disc cases that require the disc to be inserted in the lateral direction of the tray.